The Will of Eleven
by Hari Sizuka
Summary: With Vongola Decimo growing older, and hidden challenges looming on the horizon for the Family, the only daughter of Tsuna and Kyoko Sawada cannot be guarded any longer. Sawada Ayaka must become the woman-and the Boss-she was born to be, and inherit the title of Vongola Undicesimo.
1. Chapter 1: A Proposition

26 years after Tsuna's battle to the death with Byakuran...

Into the happy future the Vongola Famiglia were promised...

A new power will rise to inherit the title of Boss.

Her name is Sawada Ayaka.

***  
I hear feet. Tiny, clicking feet padding across my hardwood floor. I grumble, my thoughts clouded with sleep, and roll over, thinking I'm dreaming. Sleep slips over me for a couple of seconds, but something interrupts me. Something hissing and furry and vicious.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" I shoot up in bed, flinging my attacker against the wall, and realizing I recognize the little furball.

"Oi, Uri!" Gokudera-san calls his insane cat as he rushes through my door. Uri then switches his attack to his master, which makes me giggle and clap, my way of showing amusement since childhood. "Don't encourage him..." he grumbles. "Ayaka-sama, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Gokudera-san," I reply. "Good morning!"

"Good morning, Ayaka-sama!" Gokudera says enthusiastically.

"What time is it? And you really don't need to address me as "-sama"... " I mutter for at least the thousandth time.

"8 o'clock, Ayaka-sama" he replies, acting more like a servant than one of my dad's Guardians. I laugh nervously, realizing he didn't get the point for at least the thousandth time. "Well, I'll let you get changed. Oh! The Tenth wants to talk to you. He's in the library."

I'm slightly confused by this. My relationship with my dad is very easy and relaxed, so even though he's a Mafia boss it's odd for him to be formally asking for me. "Uh... Ok. Thank you, Gokudera-san"

"Yes, Ayaka-sama!" Gokudera uses his same enthusiastic voice, and leaves me to get dressed and head to the library. I don't really pay attention as I'm putting on jean shorts and a green shirt, I'm too busy wondering what dad wants to talk about. I'm making my way to the library when I run into another Guardian, who also happens to be my uncle.

"GOOD MORNING TO THE EXTREME, AYAKA-CHAN!" Ryohei gives a shout that could shatter the very walls. I clamp my hands over my ears.

"Oji-san, how are you so loud this early in the morning?" I groan.

"A man's gotta be able to face anything! If I can't conquer silence with extreme volume-"

"Onii-chan, people are sleeping!" my mom cuts off her brother, who hadn't even registered her presence. Mom proceeds to shush him while I quietly slip past and continue on my way. Soon enough, I reach the library and somewhat hesitantly enter.

***  
I'm greeted by dad, who's seated erectly in one of the many recliners in the library, with Reborn-san sitting on his shoulder. Dad looks nervous, Reborn keeps that emotionless composure of his. This is serious, that much I can tell.

"Good morning, 'To-san, Reborn-san," I greet them, somewhat uneasily.

"Morning, Ayaka," Dad replies. He sounds like he's dreading something. I noticed he dropped the "-chan" from my name. I don't really like it, but I decide it doesn't really matter. For a moment, he seems to space out. Now I'm starting to get worried. Dad never acts like this. Reborn doesn't miss a beat in kicking him in the face.

"You're 39 years old, and you're still No-Good Tsuna. You're making me look bad as your tutor. Now spit it out, or I'll tell your daughter for you."

"Tell me what?" I ask, getting a little irritated that they're swinging secrets in my face.

"Sit down, Ayaka-chan," Dad says, motioning to a chair across from his. Ayaka-chan. Yes, that's better. I take the seat and nod to my dad, so he knows I'm listening. He leans forward, just enough to rustle my brown hair. "You're becoming a woman so fast... I can't believe you're 16... " He seems to say this more to himself than anyone else. "Which is why I want you to start considering whether you want to inherit Vongola."

My heart sinks just a bit. That was it? All that suspense for a question he already knew the answer to? "'To-san...you know I do. If a lack of resolve is why you're doubting me, I'll-"

"I'm not doubting you, Ayaka. I'm asking you to reconsider." Dad's words hit me like a ton of bullets straight to the heart. My hands settle in my lap, and my eyes are pinned to my knees.

"What about me has failed the Family name...?" I ask, trying not to let it show how much my voice is shaking. "Vongola has always been my everything! It's all I know!" I look dad in the eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay. "Tell me how I've disgraced you, and I'll do anything to make it right!"

Dad looks stunned by my sudden outburst for a moment. "Ayaka-chan..." And, to my surprise, he bursts out laughing. The corners of Reborn's mouth slide into a contented smile. I stammer out monosyllabic questions as dad gets ahold of himself. "I was only asking you to reconsider for your own safety. But I can see your mind's made up." He smiles again. "You look so much like Kyoko... but I see so much of myself in you." Dad gets up, heading for the door. "Well, I think breakfast is ready. Come whenever you're hungry."

I sit alone in the library for a moment, my heart racing. Did Dad really just say I'd inherit his legacy? I mean, I knew it would happen, but to hear the words coming from his mouth... "I can see your mind's made up". I laugh quietly to myself, reveling in the joy I'm feeling for just a moment before going to see everyone.

Is inheritance really something to be so happy about?

Will Ayaka prove to be a fitting Vongola Eleventh?

How will the rest of the family feel about this?

Find out in Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2:The Crow and the Clam

Once Tsuna and Reborn were outside the door, their own show of happiness slowly dwindled.

"You're not planning on telling her." Reborn broke the silence, the shadow of his hat casting his face in darkness.

"This doesn't need to get any more complicated than it already is." Tsuna replied, keeping a slow walking pace down the hallway.

"Maybe it's not my business, but you can't protect her forever, Tsuna. You brought Ayaka into this world knowing what she would be born into. When you were her age, you were a full-fledged boss." Reborn jumped off Tsuna's shoulder and met his eyes. "She will take over one day, you saw her determination."

"I started young because the Family had no other choice. It's true that I saw Ayaka's resolve, but she also doesn't know the Mafia beyond what goes on in this house." Tsuna was becoming defensive now.

"You still don't get it, do you? If you don't come back from this, Vongola will be in the same position as it was when you became Decimo." Reborn retorted. "You need to accept the fact that this is the path she's chosen, Tsuna. The path you chose for her." With that, Reborn turned and walked away, leaving Tsuna to confront the direness of the situation at hand.

***  
When I arrived in the dining room, I was greeted by Yamamoto, Gokudera-san, Oji-san, and Dad. Dad had that look that he gets when something is on his mind. Before I could ask about it, Yamamoto gave me a friendly slap on the shoulder.

"Yo, Ayaka!" he said, and I wondered idly how he could be so cheerful all the time.

"Morning, Yamamoto," I replied with a smile as Mom brought a tray of her famous omelets to the table. "Morning, Kaa-san!"

"Good morning, Aya-chan," Mom answered, still using my little-girl nickname. "Did you sleep well?"

"Weird dreams, but yes," I answered, thinking she would leave it at that.

"Oh? What about?" she asked, more for the sake of making conversation than actual concern.

"I don't know..." I mused "There was a clam, washed up on the beach, and a crow was pecking at it. The clam wouldn't open, but the crow just kept on jabbing. I woke up when the shell had almost cracked."

No one paid much attention. Mom nodded and went on her way serving food, and the men went on in their shouting match about something-or-other, with Yamamoto playing the mediator, like usual. But, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dad staring at me with concern in his eyes.

"Is it bothering you, Ayaka-chan?" he asked, pulling his chair next to me and sitting on it backwards. I'd thought the dream had meaning, and for whatever reason, he seemed to think so too.

"Sort of..." I admitted, "But... I dunno, it was probably nothing." I shrugged with a nervous laugh.

"Probably," Dad agreed, though the tone of his voice made me think otherwise. Mom finished serving omelets to everyone, and those who weren't already sitting took their seats. "Itedakimasu!" we all chirped, and everyone chowed down, leaving the dream largely forgotten.

Unbeknownst to me, Reborn had been standing in the doorway the whole time, that troubling coolness keeping his face neutral.

***  
After breakfast is was, people started to gradually leave the table, giving thank-yous to Kyoko for the meal. Eventually, the only ones still seated were Tsuna and Gokudera.

"Hey, Tenth, is something bothering you?" Gokudera asked, "You're spacing out."

"Did you hear Ayaka's dream?" Tsuna asked. Gokudera nodded.

"She's slow to catch on to things like that. She'll never figure it out" Gokudera's tone was dismissive.

"Gokudera's right, Tsuna. This is _your_ daughter we're talking about." Reborn said, making his presence known, and not failing to make a snide remark as he always did. Gokudera paled with humiliation.

"That wasn't what I was implying! I'm sorry, Juudaime!"

"Even so, her Hyper Intuition is clearly kicking in." Reborn continued, ignoring Gokudera. "At this rate, she will find out about our dealings with Corvino sooner or later." Reborn states, jumping onto the table in front of Tsuna. "It's your choice. You can tell Ayaka or not."

"Yeah..." Tsuna mutters, "Knowing her, she'll get curious and wreck her brain trying to figure it out."

(A/N: Hey guys! You may have noticed I switched from present- to past-tense in this chapter. I find it much easier and more natural to write in past-tense, so I'll be writing the rest of the story that way. Also, I realize this chapter is considerably shorter than the last one. I tried to make it longer, but it gave too much away. Sorry about that :/. Please review! Thank you to those who have! ^o^)


End file.
